Le Français réveillé
by VIKYI
Summary: Francis, se réveille, en pleine nuit. Cherchant à s'endormir, il fera chier son monde.


_Salutations distinguées~_

Je vous ai manqué ? NON. De même. Voici un OS. Voilà...Premier que je fais.. *tousse* Tiens, aparté, d'ailleurs ! C'est l'anniv de Franfran aujourd'hui ! Bon anniv grenouille qui n'existe pas~ Ah, et, à vous, bon feux d'artifices et bonne fête.

FRUK. Oui. Oui, oui, oui.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas... **Hetalia, ne m'appartient pas mais à Hidekaz Himaruya**... Sinon, ce ne serait pas bien comme manga, oh que non... *voit la mort*

 _Ps : Les pensées de Francis sont en italiques,_

 **ฅ** **ζ** **ﾘ** ***** **点** ***)** **ฅ ฅ** **(** **言** **ω** **言** ***)** **ฅ**

La nation se réveilla. Ses yeux azures encore papillonnant, il regarda son téléphone, qui l'éblouit par sa lumière forte, pour regarder l'heure : 2h53. Jugeant qu'il aurait encore le temps de se reposer avant que son réveil ne sonne à 5 heure pour rejoindre un avion pour le mener à un de ces rendez-vous sur l'Europe. _L'enfoiré d'anglais,_ qui dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui _, s'étant cassé de L'euro n'a pas ce genre de contrainte ! Je suis sûr que c'est la seule raison de son_ départ... _Quel futé. Bon après, y a aussi l'économie mais... Roh et puis merde, c'est ma pensée j'en fais ce que je veux. Puis ce n'est pas ça le sujet !_

 _Je voudrais dormir moi. Allez ! Ne penses plus à rien !_

.

.

.

 _Bordel, on ne peut pas ne pas penser ! Puis je suis beaucoup trop réveillé là !_

Regardant le plafond, à la recherche d'une solution pour se retrouver fatigué, Francis eut l'idée du siècle.

"-Hey...

-...

-Thuthur..?

-...

La nation lui tapota le tibia avec son pied.

-Huumm...

-Mon lapin ?

\- Hum.

\- Tu dors ?

\- A ton avis... fit la nation anglaise sur un ton des plus fatigués comme il sait bien le faire

\- On fait l'amour ?

\- ... **Dors**. fit il en se retournant un peu plus, faisant dos au français, et en se rendormant comme un bébé."

 _Bordel, il est pas compréhensif le rosbif ! Bon, réessaye._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Non, mais, là ça va bientôt faire 1h que je me suis réveillé !_ Il empoigna son téléphone pour reregarder l'heure pour constater que, à sa grande déception, il n'étais que 3h02. _Putain ! Bon, je ne suis vraiment pas décider à dormir moi._ Il descendit de son lit deux places, en direction de la cuisine, en quête d'eau.

 _Peut-être que je n'arrive pas à dormir car j'ai soif, qui sait._

Sous cette hypothèse, il se servit un verre qu'il but directement.

 _Hum... Mais peut-être que j'ai faim et que c'est pour ça que je ne dors p_ as.

Sous cette hypothèse, il se servit aussi un morceau de pain de la baguette qu'ils avaient entamés au dîner précédent.

 _*soupir* Je suis réellement entrain de me gaver ?_

Il prit une des chaises de leur table à manger vernis, pour s'y asseoir et réfléchir, à quoi ? Aucune idée, à ce que penserait une nation de plus de dizaines centaines d'années : Si les poulets flottaient.

En entendant son oiseau domestique, Pierre , taper contre le buffet qui se disposait juste derrière lui, il se retourna. _Pierre ! Enfin, quelqu'un qui va m'occuper !_

"-Pierre !

-Piou.

-Pierre !

-Piou.

-Pierre !

-Piou..."

Et enfin, l'oiseau partit dans sa cage pour dormir, qui était quasiment toujours ouverte... Étonnant que ce piaf ne soit toujours pas parti !

 _Pierre... Tu me brises le cœur._

 _Oh mais je sais ! Je vais appeler des nations, avec le décalage horaire, ça le fera !_

Il monta à l'étage pour récupérer son smartphone, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur qui avait grogner quand il avait fait du bruit et descendit au salon. _Alors... Par qui vais-je commencer...? Hum... A oui !_ Il tapa sur le contact choisi, puis attendit que ce dernier deigne lui décrocher.

"-Vee... Grand-frère !

-Coucou Feli !

-Vee.. Il est tard Grand-frère...

-Je sais. Juste histoire de vengeance pour la dernière fois que tu m'avais réveillé avec tes histoires avec Allemagne, fit-il après un rire, soit disant voulant être mesquin, mais le connaissant, il voulait juste taquiner sa nation voisine

-Veee, je vais pleurer ! Du coup, tu m'appeler juste pour ça ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir, et Thuthur ne veut pas faire l'amour...

\- Vee, Sei nei merda ! Ben, tu n'as qu'à compter les moutons.

-Merci, tu m'aides.

\- Désoléééé mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait pour réussir à dormir, je ne sais faire que ça tu vas me dire, mais je le fais sans chercher, veee.

-Hum..Je vois.

-Vee, Doitsu s'est réveillé je dois te laisser, bonne chance.

-Tu es beaucoup trop adorable (même si tu le serais plus si tu avais eu la chance d'être un territoire français) Bonne nuit."

 _...Beaucoup trop gentil, je l'aurai envoyé mordre la poussière celui qui avait osé me réveiller. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que je n'arrive pas à dormir, d'habitude je dors super bien._ _Ah ! Je sais qui va me fatigué ! L'unique le seul..._

"-Alfred ? Comment vas-tu mon cœur ?

-Humpf... Mfouai et toi ?

-...Tu manges en parlant ?

\- Fouaip ! Tun fsuper hamburgfer pour mUn fhero *avale sa nourriture* comme moi !

\- Hum.. Dis-moi, comment ton frère se porte ?

\- J'ai un frère ?

-...Matthieu...

-Matthew ?

\- Canada.

-Hum... Ah oui ! Wait.

Le français put entendre un joli **"Matthew, come ! It's Papa, he want to talk to you !"** aisni que d'un discret _"I coming, Al.."_

-Papa ?

-Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

-Bien, et toi ? Mais... Il n'est pas tard chez toi ?

\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir... Puis je voulais vous parler !

-On s'est appelés tout à l'heure, avant que tu ailles te coucher.

\- Bon je voulais surtout que ton frère m'épuise pour que je puisse dormir.

\- Tu es la sixième personne à appeler cette semaine pour se genre de service, et nous ne sommes que mercredi. D'ailleurs, Daddy à eu du mal à dormir mardi d'après mes notes...

\- Tu notes chaques appels ?

\- Oui, c'est toujours assez drôle tu sais...

\- Le pauvre...

\- Il adore, car il trouve que ça prouve son héroisme...

\- Fascinant.

\- Héhé... D'ailleurs, il parle avec Gilbert là.

\- Mais lui, c'est impossible qu'il souhaite être fatigué.

\- Oh que oui... *soupir* Oh je te laisse, il me demande...

\- Bonne nuit, fais pleins de bisous baveux à ton frère, et à Gil' héhé.

\- Ce sera fait. fit-il après un rire timide, Bisous !

\- Bisous !"

 _Ah, quels anges._ Tiens, je viens de remarquer mais on fait toujours des petits commentaires après un appel. Le français baillât.

 _J'ai baillé ! Ouai, putain !_ Il monta dans sa chambre, puis s'installa et jeta un dernier coup sur son téléphone.

 _4h26. Non mais c'est du foutage de gueule, je me réveille que dans une demi-heure ! Putain ! Et maintenant je suis fatigué..._ Et il s'endormit, pour entendre son réveil quelques minutes plus tard et tapoter sur sa table de chevet en quête d'éteindre son foutu réveil.

Il murmura un petit "Génial" et commenca à se tourner quand il fût pris par la taille par son amant.

"-Hello... And Good Luck...

-Bonjour mon lapin, et merci~

-Hum... Et dire que je reste ici moi... A dormir... Héhé..."

L'anglais fût attaqué par un coussin volant, projeté par le français.

 **ฅ** **ζ** **ﾘ** ***** **点** ***)** **ฅ ฅ** **(** **言** **ω** **言** ***)** **ฅ**

 **VOILA** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez des remarques, sur l'orthographe, la manière d'écrire ou autres, donnez-les moi, car étant "débutante", j'en ai besoins de vos précieux conseils. _En espérant que je ne mette pas trois centaines d'années à vous sortir un nouveau texte~_


End file.
